How I Became Alice
by LexieLuvs333
Summary: They all think Alice has the perfect life. She has everything; a boyfriend, looks and smarts. She's flawless.They THINK. But make-up can only cover the scars on your face. The ones on your heart are forever visible to those who care enough to look.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**ok...so i hope you guys like this...everyone whose read it already says they do...**

**Thanks to my awesome Beta, dancingwiththecullens18 ... if you haven't read her stories, you need to go check them out, they are AH-MAZING!!!**

**and, of course, i do not own Twilight or its characters...i only borrowed them**

**:)**

**enjoy**

* * *

My life is perfect, or so they all think that. In reality, my life was horrid once i walked in my front door. My father was never around, and if he was he was passed out on the couch or drinking and insulting me. My sister was, well, a monster. Though she had never hit me, her words cut me deeper than any knife. She was just like my mother and father combined. My mother would never talk to me or defend me, unless some were to raise their hand to Cynthia or myself, she couldn't care less about us. You may think that having a boyfriend and a bestfriend and a million and 2 other friends would make your life perfect, but I, am living proof that it doesn't.

*~*

"Mary!!!! It's time to get up! James will be here in an hour!" I heard my mother yell up the stairs. I could here the sounds of eggs and bacon sizzling on the stove rising up the stairs and through my open door. Their sent quickly following.

I rolled over in my lime green bed, my body becoming one with the comforter, and looked at the clock on my bed side table. It read 8:50 am. Good. I would have enough time to get dressed before breakfast was served at 9. My mother was very strict about meal times.

I opened up my wardrobe and pushed aside hangers. I searched through a rainbow of colors until I found a black tee shirt and blue jeans. I I wanted to wear something comfortable because James and I were going shopping to get Victoria a gift for her Sweet 16 and ourselves outfits at 10.

I rushed down the stairs, and tripped over my sister's Yorkie, Buddy.

"Cynthia! Get your stupid dog a cage or something before it kills me!" I yelled

"Mary! Get your stupid face a bag or something before _it_ kills _me_!" she yelled right back.

I ran at her like a mad woman. That was the last time I would let her say something like that to me. I jumped over the kitchen table to where she stood by the back door, and right as I hit the floor, I jumped onto her back. She pulled on my hair long, blonde hair, and I bit into her arm, hard enough to leave a print of my teeth, but I didn't draw blood. She threw me onto the hard, tile floor as she shrieked in pain. I landed flat on my back, with a loud thud. I screamed in pain, but jumped to my feet right away. I dug my long, purple nails into her tan skin as she pushed me back to the ground and sat on top of me. My ribs ached under her 125 pounds. She may be longer than me, but she was by no question larger. She lifted herself onto her knees just to fall back onto my stomach. Air rushed out of my mouth, as she again lifted her weight then quickly fell down on me and punched me in my face with the strength of someone who constantly works out at the same time.

I began to loose sight of the burgundy walls of our kitchen and the white ceiling and saw instead black slowly covering my vision. It started at the edges, kind of like scattered black dots, but began to creep toward the center and fill in with more dots.

_I'm going to die. _I thought _My sister is going to kill me, and my mother is just going to stand there and watch as her daughter kills her other daughter. Wait! Mother!_

I looked over to where my mother had been standing. Through the little circle I had left of my vision, I saw her, a look of horror painted on her face. Her mouth moving as though she where screaming.

It wasn't until then that I realized I could no longer hear my cries of agony, begging her to stop. Or that I could no longer feel her skin pounding against mine, just an all over hurt.

I saw Cynthia lift her arm up above her head, something long and sharp looking shining in her hand. A knife. A KNIFE! Her arm swung down, as fast as a bullet, and then-

Nothing. I was floating in nothing. Surrounded by an endless pool of black nothingness.

_I must be dead. Cynthia must have killed me. What a way to die…in the hands of your own sister. _

That's when I saw it. A little white light. It got closer, and closer. I realized that it wasn't just a light; it was _the _light.

* * *

**So...what do you think?**

**let me know...I'm open to suggestions. The next chapter is on it's way**

**~Lexie**


	2. Chapter 2

**ok...so here's chapter 2...im really happy with how it turned out. **

**thanks to my awesome beta, dancingwiththecullens18 and to ****starbright07 for reviewing**

**by the way...i made a change to the begining of chapter 1, so if u want...reread the top part**

* * *

I watched as the light faded away, taking my hope with it. My hope that Cynthia hadn't killed me was slowly turning into fear that she did kill me. The pain of the cuts and bruises was fading. My body felt nothing, not even my own breathing. That is, if I was still breathing. My mind was drowning in my pain though. I felt all the pain of betrayal from my sister and the pain that mother hadn't cared enough to save me. Slowly, that pain faded away to pure nothing. I felt nothing. I heard nothing. I saw nothing. I WAS nothing.

*~*

After what seemed like years, a movie began to play in the dark. I dreamed of a girl. Somehow, I knew this girl. Her face…I'd seen it before. Where? Let me think. Oh, it seemed so long ago. Oh god. I remembered where I had seen her. But how? How is that possible? Could this…this…this angel really be the same girl as the one in the mirror? I couldn't see how. The only thing that looked like me was that face. But it just couldn't be me! Could it? I mean, where were my long, blonde curls? Those black spikes were most definitely not mine. That skin…where was my tan? I went tanning yesterday. My skin couldn't possibly have become that shade of…of…of milk so quickly. It just doesn't work like that. And, when did I acquire that scarlet lipstick? All of my lipstick is a pink or pinkish red, not the color of wine!

This picture of this girl, or this me stayed. She never left. She comforted me. She spoke to me. When she spoke I couldn't see hw she was me. She had a bell like voice. It was similar to the laugh of a baby, in that it was purely innocent. At least it was on the outside. There was also a depth to her voice, that only one who was wise beyond their years or someone who had been hurt so deeply that they were no longer themselves could have.

"Mary," she told me, " you are okay. It's is okay. You made it out alive. Your safe now. You need to wake up, Mary." the voice began to change. It was no longer the bell, it was a man and something else. A man and…beeping. A man and beeping and crying. There are only 2 places where you here a man, beeping and crying at the same time. A casino, when someone wins big, and a hospital, and since I don't see why someone would be telling me to wake up and "You made it out alive" at a casino, I must be in a hospital.

A hospital! I'm in a hospital! That must mean I'm alive! I tries to open my eyes. They were so heavy. It took awhile to get them to open. When I did, I saw a hospital room full of people. Lets see, there's my James, Victoria, Laurent, Devon Rae, Emma, Vaughn, Zak, Andrea, Booj, Jeremy, Tati, Keisha, Savannah, Jorge, Adam, I think just about my whole grade was packed into this room, plus some teachers even. But, none of them where the ones I wanted to see. I wanted to see my family. My old family. The ones who loved me, like they did back before daddy got fired and started drinking. I wanted them to come and tell me that I never woke up the last time I was here, when I fell out of the tree. It happened a few weeks before they all changed into their evil selves.

I want Cynthia to come, and push through the crowd, and tell me to come play Barbie's with her. I want my mom to tell me I have to get off the computer and do my homework. I want my daddy to come and ask me to help him do something. But, of course, they didn't.

"Mary…there is something you need to hear. Is it alright if we ask all your friends to leave?" some nurse ask me. I nodded, and all the kids slowly made their way out of the room. I listened as they told me what happened after I blacked out.

Cynthia had been recorded the whole thing with her mini camera. She had brought the knife to my neck. She said something into my ear, that only I could hear. Then, my mother tried to get her off me, an Cynthia stabbed her. My father came home, and she killed him as well. She then stabbed herself in the stomach. She then ran upstairs. She came down with out the camera. She laid down beside me, with her head placed on my stomach, the way we napped when we were younger, and died.

Chapter 3

They told me that my mother had lived long enough to tell the police what had happened. But, as soon as she told them, she died.

* * *

**what do you think?**

**let me no...**


End file.
